This invention relates to a four stroke internal combustion engine, and more specifically to a motion-conversion mechanism that is particularly suited for use in a four stroke internal combustion engine whereby the motion-conversion mechanism is operative to convert oscillating motion into a continuous circular motion which can be employed to rotate a power output shaft.
It has long been known in the prior art to provide internal combustion engines. More specifically, the prior art contains numerous examples of internal combustion engines that are suitable for use in a variety of different types of applications. By way of illustration in this regard, reference can be had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,977 which issued on Aug. 2, 1983 to the inventor of the present application U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,977 is directed to an internal combustion engine which embodies a particular form of power transmission mechanism that is designed to be operative for purposes of converting the linear reciprocating motion of a piston into the continuous rotary motion of a drive shaft. In accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,977, the power transmission mechanism thereof is characterized in that a circular-type externally toothed gear, which is mounted on a rotatable power transmission shaft, engages the teeth of a framed-type gear such that they are held in constant engagement with the help of one or more independent and freely rotating follower rollers rolling on the external or internal surface of the framed-gear exactly at the opposite side of the point of engagement of the gear, and in that the power transmission shaft is mounted on bearing blocks which can be mounted fixed on the engine stator or can slide on sliding means attached to the engine stator in a linear or radial motion perpendicular to the carrier's linear reciprocating motion.
Although internal combustion engines constructed in accordance with the teachings of the aforementioned patent are capable of providing adequate performance, a need has nevertheless been evidenced for improvements to be made thereto. One such improvement which is deemed to be needed resides in the desire to be able to increase the power output which one is normally capable of realizing from a rotary engine of conventional construction. Namely, there exists a desire to realize an increase in the power output of the internal combustion engine by virtue of maximizing the utilization of the expended gases that are generated during the combustion which takes place in the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. Another such improvement which is deemed to be needed resides in the desire to be able to provide a capability for achieving variations in the speed and in the power output of the internal combustion engine. Yet another such improvement which is deemed to be needed resides in the desire to be able to maximize the expansion stroke in order to achieve the concomitant benefits that flow therefrom. Yet a further such improvement which is deemed to be needed resides in the desire to be able to attain a tighter gas seal in the combustion chamber from that which one is normally capable of achieving in a rotary engine that is of conventional construction. Still another such improvement which is deemed to be needed resides in the desire to be able to provide a capability for increasing or decreasing the time that it takes to accomplish various strokes of combustion. Yet a further such improvement which is deemed to be needed resides in the desire to improve the construction the rotor and the stator of a multi-combustion chamber internal combustion engine. To thus summarize, a need has been evidenced in the prior art for a new and improved motion-conversion mechanism suitable for use in a four stroke internal combustion engine whereby the motion conversion mechanism is operative to convert oscillating motion into a continuous circular motion which can be employed to rotate a power output shaft.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motion-conversion mechanism suitable for use in an internal combustion engine for purposes of effecting the conversion of oscillating motion into a continuous circular motion which can be employed as a means of imparting rotation to a power output shaft.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a motion-conversion mechanism particularly suited for use in an internal combustion engine which is characterized in that it is possible therewith to realize an increase in the power output of the internal combustion engine by virtue of maximizing the utilization of the expended gases that are generated during the combustion which takes place in the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a motion-conversion mechanism particularly suited for use in an internal combustion engine which is characterized in that it is possible therewith to achieve variations in the speed and in the power output of the internal combustion engine.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a motion-conversion mechanism particularly suited for use in an internal combustion engine which is characterized in that it is possible therewith to maximize the expansion stroke in order to achieve the concomitant benefits that flow therefrom.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a motion-conversion mechanism particularly suited for use in an internal combustion engine which is characterized in that it is possible therewith to attain a tighter gas seal in the combustion chamber from that which one is normally capable of achieving in a rotary engine that is of conventional construction.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a motion-conversion mechanism particularly suited for use in an internal combustion engine which is characterized in that it is possible therewith to increase or decrease the time that it takes to accomplish the various strokes of combustion.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide such a motion-conversion mechanism particularly suited for use in an internal combustion engine which is advantageously characterized by its ease of manufacture and its ease of assembly, as well as by the fact that it is relatively inexpensive to provide.
Surely a further object of the present invention is to provide such a motion converting mechanism which will simplify the construction of the internal combustion engine.